


On Top Of The World

by marlee813



Category: The Eagle | Eagle of the Ninth (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 14:45:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marlee813/pseuds/marlee813
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They really, <i>really</i> like fireworks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Top Of The World

The slow and steady climb up the hill left Marcus damp with perspiration once he and Esca had reached the top. The air was humid, settling against his body like a blanket, making it nearly impossible to breathe. He slung an arm over Esca's narrow shoulders, chuckling when Esca resisted, smaller hands pushing insistently at his chest.

"You're... wet," Esca whined.

"You love it," Marcus retorted, pulling Esca flush against him. Esca stopped struggling, albeit reluctantly, and glared up at Marcus's face. Marcus dropped a quick kiss on the top of Esca's head and steered them onto the grass, "come on. Show's starting soon."

The surrounding earth was quiet. Marcus had expected that there would be more people around, but was pleasantly surprised when he realized that they were the only ones on top of the hill. He could hear the distinct rumblings of firecrackers and crowds cheering off in the distance and he worked with haste to help Esca lay out the blanket.

Marcus tugged Esca down into the vee of his legs and wrapped a strong arm around his slim waist, drawing Esca back against his chest. Esca went without protest and Marcus smiled into the short wisps of Esca’s hair.

The show started immediately, the fireworks scattering across the sky, illuminating the ground beneath them. The oohs and ahhhs drifted and swirled as each firework was released to the sky and Marcus felt on top of the world. He couldn’t keep the grin off his face and, sneaking a sly glance at Esca, showed that he couldn’t either, his mouth stretched; eyes alight with more than just the fireworks reflected in his pupils.

“It is beautiful,” Esca murmured, nearly entranced.

“Yes,” Marcus agreed easily, but he only had eyes for Esca.

Marcus trailed hot, wet kisses down the side of Esca’s neck, reveling in the way Esca gasped and tilted his head back, giving Marcus more room. His hand was absently stroking Esca’s stomach, feeling every clench and ripple as Esca succumbed to his pleasure. He dipped his hand underneath Esca’s shirt, his palm spanning out over flushed air warm skin. He felt Esca shift in his grasp before slick bitten lips pressed insistently against his own. The momentum was unexpected, and Marcus toppled down to the blanket, pulling Esca down with him. Esca straddled Marcus’s stomach, the slow swivel of Esca’s hips catching on Marcus’s denim.

The fireworks were still going off, illuminating Esca as he ground down against Marcus’s dick before he would disappear into sudden darkness. Marcus’s hands went to Esca’s waist, not directing, just to feel the muscles shift underneath his shirt.

The friction was just shy of perfect, and he just knew that Esca was teasing him from his persistent smirk. Marcus drew a leg up, bracing it against Esca’s back, waiting for his opportunity. Esca’s head was tipped back, his mouth slightly open and panting against the heat of the night. Marcus took him off guard, using his bent leg to push against the ground and flip them. Esca’s arms immediately went around Marcus’s neck, muffling his sound of protest against the collar of Marcus’s shirt.

Marcus was hovering over Esca’s body, one hand planted firmly against the ground, the other holding Esca’s lower back. Esca’s eyes were twinkling as he wrapped his legs around Marcus’s waist, drawing their cock’s together through the denim. Marcus groaned low, using the hand against Esca’s fevered skin to pull them closer together. Esca’s hands pawed at Marcus’s shoulders as they rocked together, desperately trying to draw them closer.

“Marcus, please,” Esca begged, his eyes completely blown.

Marcus obliged, grunting as he smashed their mouths together, the only thing either of them could do was pant breathlessly into each other mouths. Marcus felt the sweat drop and slide down his back as he kept up his pace, watching as Esca trembled and flew apart beneath him, shaking and cursing against Marcus’s mouth as he came. Esca tore his mouth away as he panted out harsh breaths, chest heaving. Marcus kissed any part of skin he could reach, cheeks, eyelids, chin, as he followed quickly after Esca, nearly collapsing on top of him before he rolled off.

It wasn’t long before Esca’s head appeared above him, still out of breath. Marcus reached a hand out, brushing his sweaty bangs off his forehead.

“I think the shows over,” Esca whispered.

Marcus could only nod in agreement, permanent grin etched onto his face.

FIN


End file.
